


The Inevitability of Death and Pizza

by TheSinsOfAnAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, College AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Short Chapters, Updating tags, human!Gabriel, pizza boy AU, stanford!sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinsOfAnAngel/pseuds/TheSinsOfAnAngel
Summary: Sam has an existential crisis and Gabriel the cute Pizza Boy is there to help. An adventure that goes further than expected, Sam realizes that all you really need is good music, good company, and some good pizza.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam Winchester was not okay, Not in the slightest.

He was on his own having an existential crisis, and having studied for two minutes, was ready to die. So he did what any mildly depressed, overwhelmingly stressed collage student would do. He ordered some Pizza.

The doorbell rang and Sam sprung up ready to dive into some cheese crust and a new season of Game of Thrones.

"Hi how much is it...."

But Sam never finished because the pizza boy was very cute. Too cute to be working at Dominos. His blond hair flipped over his bright golden eyes as he awkwardly stood there holding a pizza box and a credit card machine.

Sam stood there staring for a moment then seemed to snap out of it when the man laughed and mumbled, "Take a picture it'll last longer." 

"Oh god I'm sorry yeah just let me get my wallet you can wait in here okay?" Sam's words tumbled from his mouth as his face flushed red. 

"Right, Thanks. Hey look, I know this isn't any of my business but are you alright? This was my last shift so we can talk if you want."

The pizza boy had a kind smile and intense eyes that made you want to reveal anything they asked for. Sam's eyes looked down and he nodded, already trusting the cute pizza boy to keep his secret. It was a big city and frankly no one would really care about this. Why not spill it to the first person he meets that has some concern for his mental health? 

Sam sighed loudly and flopped on the couch signalling for the other to sit beside him. 

"I have a problem that needed to be solved with pizza, speaking of, want a piece?"

CPB (Cute Pizza Boy, dubbed Sam) nodded and Sam handed him one.

"Okay. Well. I am studying for a very important law final and right in the middle of it I realized how inevitable death was and how useless everything is. I should be living not studying for something that is not going to matter when I'm in the ground!"

He sucked in a deep breath and scowled when he saw that CPB was laughing quietly. 

"That's some deep cheese man. Well, first off, my name is Gabriel, and I think I can help you."


	2. That's Some Deep Cheese, Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I make plot happen in less than 300 words.

"And that is why all life is meaningless and why I think I should try and enjoy instead of the social norms of university!" Gabe stared in awe at Sam as he finished his rant and the Pizza Boy realized that he-in fact-did not know how to help. 

"Well..Sam, I think you need to just take a break from the studying and-" 

"I don't need a break I need an actual life, Gabriel!" 

Gabe flinched back as Sam stood up and started shouting.

"I think I should go..." 

He stood up and started to back away towards the door when Sam grabbed his wrist.

"No! Please don't go. My brother is in another state and you're the only one who has cared enough to ask how I am."

Gabe closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose. What's the worst that could happen if he stayed? The guy obviously has issues but if he did end up getting brutally murdered then hey, he wouldn't have to work at a pizza place anymore. 

"Okay. You wanna live? Come find me after your exam and we can do something spectacular. But not now. Now, I'm going to give you my number and hightail it home before you stab me with a kitchen knife."

Sam laughed a wonderful, delightful, laugh that could honestly cure cancer.

"Sure. Fine. Next week good for you?"

"I work at a pizza place, any time is good for me."

Numbers were exchanged and entered into phones. Sam waved Gabriel off and leaned against the closed door.

What did he get himself in to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: unsettling-fandoms  
> Ig: hell0trickster

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for this.
> 
> Tumblr: unsettling-fandoms  
> Ig: hell0trickster


End file.
